


The Harp of Soul

by Hyrule_Legacy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action, F/M, Slow Burn, Zelda - Freeform, future smut, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_Legacy/pseuds/Hyrule_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy named Link has dreams on becoming the next Hyrule Warrior. <br/>Young Link forgoes, intense battles, enemy encounters, and battles with love itself as he embarks on his adventure around Hyrule. Will any of this stop our young hero from entering the Twilight Realm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harp of Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so ill take any feedback, hate is not tolerated.

For Link's whole childhood, he dreamt about being the next Benji. Being the next chosen one. The next Hyrule Warrior. He had always wished he could just grow up, and be an adult already. Benji was Link's childhood idol. Only the best warriors made it to the Hyrule Knight Academy. Only the toughest, roughest, bravest Hyruleans. Benji was the top ranked knight who was known all across Hyrule for winning a battle against some of the most fierce foes. This included Master Gannondorf, the one who had spread nothing but chaos across the land. ”I know that one day, I'll match all of Benji's statistics! Link yelled to his best friend Midna. “I highly doubt you even have a chance.“ said Midna with a grin. Link looked away with his arms crossed. “You'll see me in the academy in no time!“ he said with a determined look. 

That night, Link thought long about what Midna had said earlier. “Maybe she's right!“ Link thought allowed. “Maybe I have no shot at making it in.“ Link threw his hands onto his face, and dragged them down. The door then opened. “Link, are you alright in there? I was just coming in to say goodnight.“ his mom said. “Here's a glass of ice water.“ she continued. “Mom, do you think I have the potential to make it into the Hyrule Knight Academy?“ Link asked. “Oh, sure! You can do anything as long as you put your mind to it!“ Link took a small sip of his water. “Thanks mom!“ he said. ”Goodnight, love you!“ Link's mom kneeled down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She proceeded to blow the rest of the embers out from the small lamp situated at the door, and walked out shutting it behind her. 

Link woke up the next morning, and walked down the creaky spruce wood stairs. “I made you your favourite, Link!“ His mom said with a big smile on her face. “Some green tea, along with some freshly harvested whole wheat bread, with some goat cheese.“ Link looked down at the plate. “Hurray.“ he said with a sarcastic voice. His mom continued cleaning off the polished rock counter with a wet rag. “What's the matter? Are you still thinking about that whole knight thing?“ she asked. ”It's not a knight thing! It's the Hyrule Knight Academy, where only the finest knights reside.“ He yelled. ”How dare you use that tone in the kitchen! I am your mother, and you just treat me with the fullest of respect!“ Link took his plate, with the bread, and stormed off back to his room, leaving the cup of tea behind. “Oh, I'll show them!“ He sat down in the chair his great grandfather had finely crafted with wood planks, and picked up a quill. He grabbed a sheet of paper, and started writing. “My feelings: I have never been this frustrated in my whole 10 years of living! I know that I still have to wait 8 years until I can join the Academy, but if those meanies really think that will stop me from training my absolute hardest, then they have no idea what's comin'. I honestly think that they are out of their minds.“ Link dipped the quill into the glass ink bottle, and continued. “Plus today, my mom made me green tea. She knows that white is my favourite!“ 

Link ended up writing for hours, until he had finally worked up an appetite. He didn't really want to go downstairs but he did anyways. As he proceeded down the stairs, he heard 4 knocks at the door. He ran back up the stairs, and peeked down between the spindles underneath the railing. His mom arose from inside the living room rocking chair, and answered the door. At first she was kind of hesitant as to if she should answer it, but she took a deep breath, and opened up the screened door. “Hello, mam', how are you on this fine day?“ It was a tall man wearing a nice button-up plaid jacket, a grey fedora with a read feather attached, and a pair of baggy, tan pants. The man also had a scruffy beard, and an eye patch. He looked as if he were a pirate. 

“I'm Alansic, but you can just call me Al. Link's mom examined the man's outfit, as it seemed out of place from the poor village they lived in. He looked very wealthy, and clean. “I must alert you something! Please evacuate from your cabin! Gannon's minions are within the proximity of your village. “WHAT?“ Link's mom screamed. “It is in your best interest to leave your home for a while. You may never be able to come back, but please. Come along with me!“

”Link, gather your belongings, and most valued possessions. We must leave Kakariko immediately.“ ”Why?“ asked Link. ”Don't ask questions. Get packin“ A million thoughts rushed through Link's mind. “Is it an apocalypse? Will we ever come back? What is going on?“ Link only grabbed 3 things from his room. His quill/bottle, and his journal. 

At last, it was time to go. Everyone from Kakariko Village boarded horses and buggies. Night time was nearing, and the buggies set off. “Where's Midna, and her parents?“ asked link to his mom. He glanced into the back part of the buggy. He spread the fabric with his hands and saw nothing. “Goodbye Kakariko“

During the voyage across the land of Hyrule, everyone was sleepy eyed, or already asleep. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for Link, as his mind was set on something else. Something greater, than the life he had been living. High class Knight training, and more importantly the safety of the village's people. Link has nothing to do, so he just stared at the horse guiding the buggy, and its beautiful, long fur. It reminded him of Midna. Her long, braided, lucious, orange hair. “I really hope Midna made it onto one of the buggies“ Link said to his mom. There was no response, because his mother had been fast asleep. It was almost as if the buggy was silent, and he was talking to himself. No sounds whatsoever, except for the hooves on the horse's feet clicking up against the dirt road, or snores coming from passengers who were asleep. 

4 days had passed, and at last, The buggies had arrived at the new destination. As the people of Kakariko crossed the giant stone bridge, they were welcomed to a very gorgeous view underneath them. A crystal clear, fresh water river, with an assortment of fish all sorts of colours accompanying the water. It was now time to assign everyone rooms in the town hotel. Walking through the city was a whole new layer of awe for Link, with him just standing there so small, and puny, and the town so big, and triumphant! There was nothing, but astonishment in the eyes of young Link. It was absolutely overwhelming to see so many tall buildings, churches, towers, and hundreds of people walking around the town as if it were home, and there's Link who came from a small wood, and stone cabin welded together with straw, in a village with 30 people, a water well, an animal butchery, and a few tall buildings. 

“So I guess this is our temporary home!“ Link's mom said. The room the 2 were staying in was a lot fancier than their cabin. It was decorated nicely, and you could tell that much effort was put into it. The shiny, granite counter top, a red stained glass butter churner, the mint condition furnace that was jam packed with coal, and the breath taking view from the window of the Castle Town skyline. However, Link did not feel as if he were home. The next morning, as Link awoke from his beauty sleep, he could hear people entering his room. Tons of laughs, wine glasses clinking against eachother. “Happy birthday, honey!“ Link's mom yelled, as he exited his room. Link had been so caught up on greater things, he was too distracted to even realize it was his own birthday. Link was them greeted by the guests. It almost seemed as if half of Clock Town were invited! 

After many conversations, and a hardy meal of Chicken, and freshly picked peas, it was time for gifts. The first gift was from his mom. A hand sewed dark green tunic, a button up cloak, and the leather boots, Link had wanted from the local general store. “So, what do you think?“ Link's mom asked him. Link didn't respond, as he was too focused on the wooden crate on the gift table. The next gift was from Mia, their next door neighbour in Kakariko. “This is called the Pendant of Sympathy.“ She said. Link proceeded on firmly grasping the Necklace. Although Mia was known for hand crafting fine jewelry, the pendant still put Link in awe. The chain was welded together with tiny pure silver brackets (about the the size of of a bolt), and the charm was a ruby-red three dimensional pentagon shape, with a gold frame supporting. Mia continued. “One of my good ol' friends named Topher is a miner, so my first instinct was to go to him. He went to a local coal mine, and managed to find bits of ruby, and some silver. I know it's not anything special, but as long as you are wearing this piece of jewelry, you will always feel like there is a solution to your hardest problems!“ She implied. “Wow, thank you so much!“ Link said. His mom then walked over to the table in the back bunker to grab the next present.

Sure enough, it was the crate. “Phewf“ Links mom panted. Fino, the guest that the crate was from, then grabbed the crowbar from the table and cracked the box open. Link leaned over and peeked into the top of the opened crate. He reached his hand in, and retrieved the item. It was something Link had always wanted. A harp. The harp was smaller than usual, probably about the size of a lunch pale. “There's more“ Fino said. Link reached his hand back into the crate, and pulled out a leather shoulder bag. It had a little buckle that when pulled, opens up the bag. “Now you can carry that harp of yours around! Plus, a couple more little pouches for anything you want. Anyways onto that harp, yo. If y'all are feelin' down, then string it up, and start playin'. It's bound to spread happiness to y'all, so enjoy!“ Link had a big smile on his face. The rest of the gifts were mainly spending rupees, and cards. 

The next morning, Link grabbed his harp, and started playing a tune. It was an ancient melody called The Song of Healing. The door to Link's bedroom opened. “Wow, Link!“ his mom said. “It's beautiful“ Link had experience with a localist's harp, but he had never had one of his own. The song reminded Link of his home in Kakariko. It reminded him of Midna. “Will I ever get to see her again?“ Link thought to himself. “MOTHER!“ Link screamed. His mother ran to his room, and burst the door open. “Look, it's terrible!“ Link added. The twilight had spread into the distance, and looked to be surrounding the area of of old Kakaraiko. They couldn't see Kakarikio from their room, but what they could see is darkness, clouding over into the distance, where they came from. That could've only meant one thing: Gannon had been near. Everyone in Hyrule knows that Twilight dust can potentially lead to your demise. However, if one is eaten up by the dust, then it will slowly desolve. No one dares to ever go near it though.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!


End file.
